Stitching ornamental patterns into fabrics such as congress cloth, linen, or needlepoint canvas.
Pertinent prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,811,209.
According to the invention a method is provided for stitching a piece of fabric such as congress cloth, linen, or needlepoint canvas that is supported within a rectangular frame, in which the existing fabric within the frame is kept taut at all times, with convenient manual adjustments of an adjustment mechanism. After some stitching has been done, the fabric can then be restretched in two mutually perpendicular directions from each of its four corners and directly within the plane of the fabric to cause it to assume a more tightly stretched condition. Then more stitches are added into the fabric, and the process is repeated.
According to the invention a stitchery frame is provided with a tensioning device on each of the four outside corners of its perimeter, thus making it possible to apply pressure to a cross member and push it away from its parallel partner. This arrangement is preferably duplicated for both end bars and side bars of the stitchery frame.